Karen Plankton
Karen Plankton is a recurring character and antagonist in the SpongeBob SquarePants television series. She is Plankton's W.I.F.E (Wired Integratred Female Electroencephlagraph), a self-aware A.I. that serve as the main computer system of Plankton's lab, and is often the source of his plots (although Plankton does not listen and always takes all the credit). Background Technically, Karen is Mark II Surplus UNIVAC with 256 GB (Gigabytes) of RAM that originally used as a security sistem before worked for Plankton and marry the latter. The further depth of her early life is debatable whether she was built or born (developed by another AI that serves as her "parents"). The hint of Karen being developed by parent AI was Plankton statement where, "Your parents must have been like, part computer or something." In Single Cell Anniversary, Karen's AI mother is revealed to be E.M.I.L.P, while her AI father was Fredrick, whom created by a fan and has only been seen in a Nickelodeon Magazine. The hint where Karen was created without AI parent was in episode Karen 2.0 where Plankton created Karen 2.0, a modified and updated version of Karen's AI. Karen 2.0 is better than original Karen in many way that made Karen jealous and goes to proved that she was still better than her sister where during that point, Karen unveiled her said sister's worst flaw: Karen 2.0 lack any compunction of attacking anything that stood on her path and turned against her creator as she nearly killed Plankton in their ensuing rivalry. Characteristics Personality Karen normally behave like nice person and loving wife for Plankton, but she can proved herself evil enough to be a villain. Her darkest side was shown in Plankton's Good Eye ''where she encourages Plankton to be evil and hates his good side. Other instance of her dark side was harming Plankton with laser in retaliation of the latter's affair with Krabs' mother. She even have some villainous records of her own just like Plankton as well. Appearance Being an AI, Karen usually manifests on the large-screen computer in Plankton's lab where she has green facial features (though her face mostly depicted in form of green line). However, she sometimes uploaded herself into a robotic body that designed to looked like a portable wheeled computer with robotic arms. Karen appeared to referenced the design of her head from a monitor that normally seen in hospital, given that Plankton was mistaken one of them as her in episode ''Shellback Shenanigans. Oddly, when sprayed by Plankton's baby gas (a special gas that would reduced anyone whom smell it into baby version of themselves) she would reduced into a calculator with presumed reduced intelligence. Notable Villainous acts *"F.U.N.": She tells Plankton how to get the formula by using SpongeBob's trust against him. *"Enemy In-Law": She nags Plankton and also zaps him with a laser in retaliation of the latter's affair with Krabs' mother. *"Friend or Foe": She helps Plankton to try to get the formula by pickpocketed it from Krabs' pocket when Krabs and SpongeBob distracted. *"Krabs à La Mode": She encourages Plankton to steal the formula by using Krusty Krabs' frozen state as advantage because simply freeze the restaurant is not enough to run it out of business. *"Plankton's Regular": Paid Nat to eat Plankton's chum out of irritation with Plankton's lament over his failures in spite of the risk on his digestive system. *"Single Cell Anniversary": Stealing the Krabby Patty formula as the gift for Plankton in their wedding anniversary. Unfortunately, her undoing in this illegal act was demanding Plankton to give her her own gift, where upon gained what she wanted, Karen was crying so much that she causes her system to overload. *"Chum Caverns": Upon discovery of underground cave below Chum Bucket, Karen suggested to used the place's scenery to run the Krusty Krab out of business. *"One Coarse Meal": She does not believe Plankton's claim on Pearl (whom actually Krabs in disguise) haunting him because that "Pearl" haunted Plankton when she wasn't around. *"Plankton's Good Eye": She encourages Plankton to steal the formula and aiding him to have a new secondary eye to increase his perception by using SpongeBob's tears. However, Karen's scheme in this backfires as the mutation for creating the second eye resulting unwanted side effect where SpongeBob's persona from that eye began to take over Plankton's mind so she encourage him to despise his good side to restore order on his mind. *"Walking the Plankton": Upon discovered that Plankton was too absorbed in his obsession in stealing Krabby Patty due to Krabs intentionally sell patties on the cruise ship that they coincidently went on board in their honeymoon, Karen was upset so much that she cleave the ship into 2 with laser, revealing her surprising capacity to suffer Villainous Breakdown in process. Category:Evil Creation Category:Abusers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Minion Category:Spouses Category:Mastermind Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Hegemony Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Thief Category:Egotist Category:Right-Hand Category:Envious Category:Love rivals Category:In love villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Betrayed Category:Successful Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:On & Off Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Friend of the hero Category:Honorable Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Torturer Category:Pawns Category:Brainwashers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Ensemble Category:Terrorists